voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Yubbeus Skink
"When wood is dried and aged beyond all use, it has only one remaining use: Kindling." —Yubbeus Skink, on John Vyros Yubbeus Skink is the Hierophant of Chothral and one of Ralkeis's foremost political leaders. He is in Orbit with a nether spirit named Dyrpin'et. Yubbeus is best known for his extremist Cascade belief system, his assistance in the Monitor Invasion, and his control of one of the most powerful magic-using armies in all of the Isles of Jarul. As a Presidential Candidate Skink was one of Ralkeis's first democratic candidates in the election of 77 AE, along with John Vyros and Sage Cavvage. Skink's platform was that of an extreme Cascade Nether Worshiper with isolationist policies, and he managed to rally much of Ralkeis' more dedicated Cascade followers (including roughly 98% of Choth and Berkictian voters). He would, however, ultimately lose the election to Vyros, who led on a platform of maintaining the status quo. Skink also ran in 85 AE, where he found his efforts foiled by voting box relocation—Vyros had all polling booths closed down in Chothral and Berkict due to "nightcrawler interference", forcing Skink's supporters to journey to neighboring islands to vote. 94 AE's election has been put on hold for four years to "root out Monitor sympathizers". As A Political Leader Despite his lack of official control over anywhere outside Chothral and Berkict, Skink wields tremendous influence. Chothral and Berkict are both highly prolific islands, containing a combined population roughly half again the size of Alred, and they are also highly militaristic—Chothral's enslaved testificate population produces large numbers of enchanted weapons, while Choths themselves tend to be skilled Orbiters. Berkict, meanwhile, is just an extremely violent place. As the Hierophant, Skink's authority is second only to that of Chorkichi itself, and that can fluctuate depending on how biased the monks seem. Due to the wide-reaching controversy over Kava's Proposal, the fluctuation is of late strongly in his favor. Powers and Skills Yubbeus Skink is a powerful magic-user and the most skilled wielder of the Orbit ever seen—fittingly, as he invented it. Despite his great age, Skink has used his magic to maintain a sort of twisted youth, and wields a great falchion into battle. The falchion is named Krempes, after the highly controversial Choth Netheran Saint. Yubbeus uses pepsaine both to give him an edge in the Orbit and in combat. It is unknown whether he is actually addicted. Yubbeus is known to be a gifted alchemist. Dyrpin'et Dyrpin'et is the nether spirit that inhabits Yubbeus. It is a meanspirited and violent creature that nonetheless seems content with the deal it has secured. Back in the Nether, Dyrpin'et is marked as an enemy of its race, though nobody seems to know why—not even the nether spirits. The exact powers Dyrpin'et grants allow its host to control water, master the vocal chords of others, and manipulate things blown in the wind (though not the wind itself). Yubbeus has used this in the past to render rivals permanently voiceless, boil enemies alive in their own blood, and, at one point, turn an entire steelstorm into a concentrated cyclone of blinding light. Dyrpin'et's form and powers outside the host are unknown, but its effects on the host themself are not: Yubbeus possesses pale yellowish skin, enlarged, lidless black eyes, a mouth full of sharklike teeth, and a look of being perpetually damp. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Ralkish Category:Soldiers